


You Make Me Smile

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Shelter (2007)
Genre: Boyfriends, Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kindness, M/M, True Love, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-20 06:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4776995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; one undressing the other (could be precursor to sex or one putting the other to bed because they're tired/unwell)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Make Me Smile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SamuelJames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/gifts).



Maybe it is childish, but that is okay. It makes him smile, and giggle like a little boy and once again reminds him that he has the best boyfriend in the word. Zach blames his shoelaces for tripping him mixed with the personally of a clumsy newborn puppy with big paws. 

His boyfriend gently takes his scraped palms in his hands and carefully brushes away the sharp pieces of wood chips from his skin before he brushes his pink lips over the scraped flesh, kissing softly. Zach hisses, his skin burns where he scrapped his hands, but the pain quickly leaves and he's smiling like a fool in love as his boyfriend sweetly peppers kisses to his boo-boos. 

Maybe boo-boo kisses are silly, they are grown men after all, but that is okay. Because no matter how old they get, kisses will always make everything better. Once they go inside, out of the heat of a sunny summer day, skilled hand work effortlessly, one button at a time, unclasped down the line of a toned chest and lower to a tummy where Shaun presses a soft kiss, and is rewarded with a childish giggle from Zach. The silk cloth flows over his shoulders and tumbles to the floor, hitting the carpet with hush as the pair of hands begin unclasping the button on a pair of skin tight jeans, unzipping quick and tugging down as a pair of hips shimmy to help with the task. 

Nude except for a pair of white boxers, Zach shivers as Goosebumps tingle on his skin; however the chill is quickly chased away when a pair of loving arms embrace him and lead him to a bed of fluffy pillows and cozy blankets. Together the lovers cuddle up, and with a sigh, Zach snuggled closer, breathing in Shaun’s familiar sweet scent. Closing his eyes, he pressed his ear over Shaun’s heart and listened to the steady thump, smiling blissfully. 

Shaun’s arm curled around Zach’s waist to hug him, his beautiful eyes glittering as his heart flutters. “I love you, darling.” 

Zach blushed at the adorable nickname, his cheeks pink and warm and his heart bubbly with pure joy as his lips twitch into a smirk. “I love you too, Shaun. I love you with all my heart and soul.” 

Shaun smiled warmly, and Zach tilted his face up as Shaun leant down, and their lips met in a sweet, tender kiss. They kiss for a long time, nothing too heated, only little soft pecks shared between grins and giggles, a perfect way to spend a lazy Sunday afternoon. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/447445.html?thread=70559445#t70559445)


End file.
